brutal_fistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists
This article is for the first game in the series. For the Brutal Fists franchise as a whole, s''ee ''Brutal Fists series. Brutal Fists is the first in the Brutal Fists franchise. It has spawned a cult following which later contributed to the sequel Brutal Fists 2. Story There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against each other. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Gameplay Brutal Fists is a one-on-one fighting game formatted somewhere between 2.5D and 3D in which players fight on a 2D plain in a 3D environment but can still side step in accord around the stage. The game plays similar to Mortal Kombat (it doesn't help that Mortal Kombat is the game's biggest influence) and contains special moves and all characters have two fatalities called "Death Finishes" which, much like in Mortal Kombat, can be done after enough rounds were won. Playable Characters Default * Butcher Man * Draco the Dragon * El Grande * Garou * Grackalor * Hong Chang * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Magenta * Marco Adhemer * Sanctorum * Somchai A-Wut * Toratsume Exclusive Guest Characters * Captain Falcon (from F-Zero, Wii U) * Jago (from Killer Instinct, Xbox One) * Sweet Tooth (from Twisted Metal, PS4) Hidden Characters * Edmund Gareth * Hibagon * Iron Maiden * Ogoleithus * Sheva Laronde Downloadable Characters * Dark Blade * Jenny Girard * Juro Takahiro * Lilith * Mejad * Mike Runner * Nestor Sevastan * Radior * Reiko Hotaka * Vetala Guest DLC * Agoniste (from Clive Barker's Tortured Souls) * Akuma (from Street Fighter) * Deadpool (from Marvel Comics) * Dr. Clef (from SCP Foundation) * Ivy Valentine (from SoulCalibur) * Kenshiro (from Fist of the North Star) * Lobo (from DC Comics) * Predator (from The Predator) * Scorpion (from Mortal Kombat) * Solid Snake (from Metal Gear Solid) Stages * 2nd Circle of Hell * Back Alley * Butcher's Cabin * Celestial Presence * Chaos World * Circus Arena * Copacabana Beach * Dissection Lab Incident * Edmund's Platform * Edmund Gareth's Lab * Freeway (PS4 only) * Goryo Shrine * Heo Suwat * Hiba Forest * Indian Cemetery * La Arena Mexico * Louisiana Swamp * Midtown Detroit * Mute City (Wii U only) * Power Plant Ruins * Rodeo Show * Seoul Science High School * Shaolin Temple * Snowy Woods * Takahiro's Dojo * The Streets * Tiger Temple (Xbox One only) * Tokyo Rooftop * Training Ground * Vatican City * Witchita City * Underground Ring * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... * to be added later... Trivia * to be added later... External Links * http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/gallery/48362312/Brutal-Fists Category:Games Category:Brutal Fists